Final Fantasy VII: Lost of Memories
by lakishi
Summary: Semi-UA Cloud y Aerith son hermanos, juntos llevan una vida normal con su madre, pero el destino les juega sucio cambiando sus vidas para siempre. A medida que avanza el tiempo conoceran amigos que los apoyaran, mientras crecen van encontrando nuevos sentimientos por sus amigos. ¿Serán capaces de sobre llevarlo?
1. La promesa

Hola a todos mi nombre es Lakishi y estoy aquí para brindarles este pequeño gran fic que espero les agrade y les de la alegria que a mi me ha dado escribirlo para ustedes. Este es mi segundo fic que escribo en esta página, aunque el primero aún no está terminado, pero tendrá su regreso triunfal. Bueno aquí les dejo el prólogo y el primer capitulo de Final Fantasy VII: Lost of memories. que espero les guste :)

PD: Espero que lean la historia con su música preferida segun lo que este pasando en la historia, para que les llegue el sentimiento que les trato de transmitir ^-^

Corrección: !3/02/14.

* * *

Prólogo

Tierra, el planeta de vida formado en su interior por la corriente vital que se manifiesta a través de la energía Mako, una fuerza que es el ciclo de la vida. En su exterior muchos países nacieron y la misma cantidad desaparecieron a través de la historia.

El mundo actual se encuentra dividido en ciudades, y la paz apenas es conservada. La creadora Hikari, la única maga en manejar la poderosa materia blanca. A ella se le revelo el destino de la tierra, una profecía que hablaba desde el comienzo de las estrellas hasta su desaparición. La creadora dejó el oráculo para guiar el destino de la tierra que fue dividida en 9 partes que fueron protegidas por los profetas de la tierra, de generación en generación.

En un mundo dominado por el oráculo, dependiendo de él, un fragmento a sido dispersado, causando un gran caos en lo que una vez fue un mundo armonioso.

Opening: karma (bump of chiken)

Deje caer un pequeño trozo de cristal  
Y mientras intentaba atraparlo rompí otro mas  
En el silencio del tiempo ya solo queda uno

Cuando un corazón empiece a latir,  
A gente es reticente a cortar los espacios  
para seguir protegiendo su corazón de ser robado

La mano que intentabas mantener limpia  
Ahora está llena de sangre  
Y antes que dudes de tus recuerdos  
Tus recuerdos duraran de ti

Definitivamente nos encontraremos  
Y señalaras el pulso que concuerda con tu voluntad  
Estamos justo aquí, siempre llamándote

Y cuando las desgastadas razones empiecen a tambalearse  
Entenderás el significado de tu existencia

Es el espejo que nos ciega a los dos  
Aquel que refleja todas nuestras acciones  
Las manos manchadas con sangre se sentirán unas a otras

Y entenderás todo esto  
Estamos justo aquí, cercano rozándonos entre nosotros  
Aparecimos en el transcurso de ese minuto de silencio

No olvides que siempre estamos llamándote  
desde el mis lado que ese pedazo de cristal  
definitivamente nos encontraremos  
Y cuando la cruz remplace aquellas razones que se hunden  
La promesa se habrá completado  
Y seremos uno...

* * *

Capitulo 1 "La Promesa"

La ciudad olvidada, era una ciudad de magos que cuidaban y respetaban la naturaleza y todo lo que provenía de ella. En esa ciudad estaba el oráculo protegido por el antiguo profeta llamado El Abuelo.

En esa ciudad vivía una familia que tenía dos hijos, Cloud Strife y Aertih Strife, de ocho y siete años respectivamente ,ambos vivían solo con su madre, ya que su padre los había abandonado. Cloud era el mayor de los dos, era el único de la ciudad que no tenía poderes mágicos, cuando él creció se fue dando cuenta de a poco y decidió entrenar con lo único que podía, con la fuerza, mientras que su hermana era una poderosa maga que todavía no se sabía el nivel de su poder. Su madre se llamaba Tear Grants, era una maga que cuidaba de ellos protegiéndolos de cualquier daño.

El padre de ellos se dice que desapareció en busca de una cura para su esposa que estaba enferma de una mortal enfermedad. Los niños jamás supieron al respecto de lo que había pasado con su padre.

Un día como cualquier otro, Aerith regresa a casa con unas flores en las manos, entra, ve a su madre en la cocina y le dice:

-¡Hola mamá! ¿has visto a Cloud?

-Hola hija, no, aún no ha llegado pero debe estar en su lugar de entrenamiento- dijo su madre con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro.

Aerith con un gesto de duda en el rostro le pregunta a su madre:

-¿Mamá porque mi hermano no tiene poderes como yo?

La madre se agacha, mira a Aerith a los ojos y tomándole el mentón, le dedica unas dulces palabras:

-Mi amor claro que tiene poder es muy fuerte y llegara muy lejos.

Aerith la mira confundida y tomándose la cabeza con una mano le pregunta:

-¿y dónde?

Tear con su dedo índice apunta hacia el pecho de su hija y con una sonrisa dulce le dice:

-Ahí es donde todos tenemos poder, en el corazón.

Aerith la mira con sorpresa y le dice:

-¿En el corazón? ¿Cómo?

-Bueno hija, no importa algún día lo entenderás y cuando lo entiendas te acordaras de mi hijita- termino de decir esbozando una sonrisa.

La madre abrazo muy fuerte a su hija, después de soltarla, se levanta diciendo:

-Cuando yo no esté él va a ser el que te cuide y te proteja, así que por eso que tu hermano entrena duro para protegerte.

Aerith la mira con confusión y tristeza, abrazando las piernas de su madre, mira hacia arriba.

- ¿Por qué no estarás mamá?

Tear miró a su hija en el momento en una lágrima se asoma y corre por su mejilla, con ternura comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Aerith.

- Es el destino de cada uno, pero no te preocupes siempre estaré contigo ahí en tu corazón- dijo la madre apuntando de nuevo a su corazón.

Aerith con lagrimas en los ojos abrazó mas fuerte a su madre.

- No mamá tu vivirás, tu vivirás para siempre, ¿te falta mucho verdad?- dijo la pequeña con tristeza en su voz.

La madre se agacha y tomándola en sus brazos comienza a acariciar nuevamente su cabello, dedicándole una dulce mirada, tratando de mitigar la tristeza de su hija.

- Si hija falta mucho, no te preocupes, ahora ve a buscar a tu hermano- dijo su madre secándole las lagrimas y poniéndola en el piso.

Aerith la mira y le dedica con una sonrisa.

-Está bien mamá voy a buscar a Cloud, le corte estas flores, ahora se las llevo.

Tear se agacha y Aerith la besa en la mejilla y le dice:

-te quiero mucho mamá, quédate conmigo para siempre.

Aerith va a la puerta de la casa, abre y sale saltando por el pasto, la madre se pregunto el por qué le dijo eso, entonces va hacia la entrada y le grita con lágrimas formándose en sus ojos:

-¡¿Por qué dices eso?!

Aerith a lo lejos le esboza una sonrisa, y con felicidad en los ojos levanta su mano en un gesto de despedida.

-¡Porque eres la mejor mamá del mundo, por eso te quiero!

Aerith da media vuelta y va a buscar a Cloud. La madre mira a su hija alejándose de la casa y escucha una voz por detrás que le dice:

-¿Por qué le dijiste eso? sabes que no es verdad- termino de decir mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro de ella.

- Es mejor así ¿no lo crees? Abuelo- dijo mientras volteaba a verlo y le sonreía.

- Si tu lo dices mi querida nieta, eres igual a ella -termino su frase con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Tear respondió confundida:

- ¿A mi madre?

-No, a tu abuela, por eso me enamoré de ella y yo creo que él también vio lo que yo veo en ti- dijo con una sonrisa.

Tear y el Abuelo se quedaron mirando el horizonte, perdidos en su pensamientos.

Mientras Aerith se dirigía al profundo bosque, camino un largo tiempo buscando a Cloud mientras cantaba un juego infantil.

"_Aerith, Aerith eres como un pájaro en una jaula._

_La grulla y la tortuga resbalan y caen"_.

-¿Quien está detrás de a ti ahora?- dijo una misteriosa voz mientras cubría los ojos de la pequeña.

Aerith sin dudar y confiando en sus capacidades, con una sonrisa en el rostro indicando su felicidad le tomó las manos al extraño

-¡Cloud! eres tú- dijo la menor mientras se da vuelta para encarar a su hermano.

- Mira Cloud, estas flores las he cortado especialmente para ti.

Aerith, emocionada le entrega las flores a Cloud y este sorprendido por el gesto las recibe con alegría.

-Gracias hermanita, estas son mis flores favoritas, las hojas de cerezo- dijo Cloud con una sonrisa en su rostro y con su mano en su cabeza.

Aerith lo mira con ternura, sonriéndole le dice:

-Lo sé, por eso las escogí de tu árbol favorito.

Cloud la mira con preocupación, con sus manos toma los hombros de su hermana y le pregunta:

-¿Hermana escalaste el árbol para traerlas? ¿por qué?, sabes que es peligroso y no debes hacerlo.

Aerith lo mira con melancolía, juntando sus manos y moviéndolas le dice:

-Lo sé, pero igual quería darte una sorpresa.

-¿Por qué?- dijo él con firmeza.

Ella le responde dulcemente:

-Porque te quiero, para agradecerte que eres el mejor hermano del mundo.

Cloud se conmueve y le dice:

- ¿Enserio?

Aerith responde con un tono de alegría:

- Si, aunque a veces eres un poco aburrido porque te pasas todo el día en tu entrenamiento.

Cloud corre y se dirige hacia el lago, Aerith lo sigue gritando:

-¡Cloud! ¡Cloud!

Cloud llega al lago y desaparece. Aerith venía detrás de él, cuando llega, se da cuenta que Cloud desapareció y en su mente se pregunta:

-"¿Donde estará?"

De la nada, a Aerith la introducen al lago, cuando sale de el, escucha:

-¿Qué yo era aburrido?- dijo Cloud con una carcajada.

Aerith al darse cuenta que era su hermano lo acompaña en su risa, empieza a lanzarle agua y él le responde también, se quedaron toda la tarde jugando entre ellos hasta que oscureció.

Cuando los niños terminaron de empaparse, empezaron hacer una fogata para entrar en calor y así poder secarse. Hasta que se hizo completamente de noche, los niños estaban cerca de la fogata abrazados uno del otro, sintiendo el calor del fuego.

-¿Cloud tu conociste a nuestro padre?- preguntó la menor.

a Cloud le sorprende la pregunta pero aún así le contesta.

-Bueno si, pero no lo recuerdo muy bien, cuando él se fue, yo debiera haber tenido unos 2 años y tú 1, por eso no lo acuerdo muy bien, ¿por qué preguntas?

Aerith sentía que en su interior le invadía la nostalgia, pero a la vez sentía ternura. la menor lo mira con ternura y dice:

-Bueno, es que me habría gustado conocerlo, abrazarlo y decirle Papá, es eso.

a Cloud la respuesta de la menor le llego al corazón, sus emociones empezaron a mezclarse, la nostalgia, la tristeza, la alegría y la esperanza y con una mirada de alegría le dice poniendo su mano en el cabello y mirándola a los ojos:

-Aerith, algún día volverá, cuando tu menos lo esperes, para abrazarte y decirte que te quiere mucho

Aerith se sintió muy feliz y con una mirada de afecto, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Cloud le dice:

-Sí, yo también pienso eso y en ese momento, yo quiero que estemos todos juntos.

Cloud sentía tristeza dentro de él por qué sabía que no podría pasar, por eso mirando fijamente la fogata le dice:

-Si, así va hacer y todos estaremos juntos.

Los niños regresaron a casa, cuando llegaron su madre estaba muy preocupada, la madre con tono firme y cruzando las manos dice:

-¿Donde estaban?

Los niños muy apenados por lo sucedido responden a coro:

-Estábamos en el bosque.

Tear con una gran alegría y preocupación se lanza donde ellos abrazándolos, luego los suelta y mirándolos a los ojos y les dice:

-Porque no me avisaron, no ven que yo estaba muy preocupada por ustedes

Cloud y Aerith se sentían muy tristes por haber preocupado a su madre, inclinando sus cabezas le dicen en conjunto:

-Lo sentimos.

La madre se levanta y con gozo acepta las disculpas y les pregunta:

-¿Quien fue el que tuvo la idea de ir allá?

Cloud se sentía triste porque sabía que había sido él y el tomó toda la fuerza de su interior para decir que él fue cuando escucha la voz de su hermana decir:

-Yo fui mamá, lo siento no pensé que se iba hacer de noche.

Tear le dice que no vuelva hacerlo. Mientras Cloud sorprendido porque su hermana se había culpado de su error, indicando su mano hacia su pecho dice:

-No mamá, Aerith no fue la culpable, fui yo.

La madre sorprendida por el gesto noble de su hija y el valor de su hijo se dio cuenta de que ellos iban a llegar lejos en las batallas. La madre contenta por sus hijos, tratando de simular su alegría, les dice esbozando una sonrisa:

-bueno niños, no importa, ahora vallan a comer y luego a la cama, me escucharon.

Los niños asienten con una sonrisa, se van a la cocina y ven los platos con la cena, se sientan a comer mientras la madre estaba lavando. Cloud se siente muy agradecido por el gesto noble de su hermana. Cuando terminan de cenar con un gesto de ternura Cloud le dice a su hermana:

-Gracias.

Cloud después de decirle esa palabra a la menor se retira hacia su cuarto. Aerith se siente dichosa de su hermano y asintiendo la cabeza le dice:

-De nada.

Tear observa la escena con afecto. Cuando ya Aerith había terminado de cenar le dice a su madre:

-Gracias por la cena.

La menor se retira hacia su cuarto, la madre termina de hacer las labores de la casa y se va a los cuartos de los pequeños a decirles buenas noches, pero antes va a su propio cuarto y de un compartimiento saca una cajita, la guarda en su bolsillo y se sienta en la punta de su cama, pensando en sus pequeños y los que le depararía el destino.

-¿Por qué les toca ese final a mis niños? ¿Por qué?

Una lágrima se asoma por su ojo, deslizándose por su mejilla, se sentía frustrada por no poder hacer algo por el destino de sus hijos. La madre se quedo un tiempo perdida en sus pensamientos.

Luego de un rato se levanta de la cama y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de Cloud, cuando llega se sienta en la punta de la cama, poniendo su mano con ternura en el cuerpo del niño le dice:

-Buenas noches mi niño.

Cloud se hizo el dormido porque no quería que le llegara el reto. La madre se da cuenta que Cloud estaba dormido entonces con preocupación y afecto, poniendo su mano en su brazo suspirando le dice:

-Ah...-suspiró- Cloud que voy hacer contigo, tan travieso que eres, pero no importa con lo que hiciste hoy me demuestra que vas hacer muy grande hijo y que dejo en muy buenas manos a Aerith, bueno buenas noche hijo mío.

Tear se levanta y le da un beso en la mejilla y se retira. Se dirige hacia el cuarto de Aerith. Cuando llega ve que la menor estaba leyendo un libro de magia, entra y le dice:

-Todavía no te duermes hija.

La menor con alegría responde:

-No, es que no tengo sueño mamá.

La madre orgullosa de su hija sentándose en la punta de la cama nuevamente, le dice:

-Hija, bueno no importa, te vengo a decir que estoy muy orgullosa de ti por lo de hoy, fue muy noble de tu parte, y por eso vengo a darte esto.

Mostrándole una cajita, la abre y le muestra su interior. Aerith se da cuenta que es una esfera pequeña y ella muy feliz le pregunta a su madre:

-Mamá, ¿qué es?

La madre con ternura en su voz y tomando la esfera le dice:

-Esto hija es una esfera de materia blanca que sirve para cumplirte un solo deseo, el más grande, lo que tú quieras hija, te lo doy por que se que vas a pedir el deseo correcto alguna vez en tu vida.

Aerith muy feliz abraza a su madre y le dice:

-Si madre, lo haré algún día pediré el deseo que dicte mi corazón y ese día pensare en ti.

Pero la madre con una gran tristeza en su interior y tomándole el mentón, mirándola a los ojos le dice:

-Prométeme que esta esfera no la usaras en mi por favor, ¿sí? prométemelo.

La hija confundida la mira a los ojos le dice:

-Está bien mamá te lo prometo.

La hija se lanza en los brazo de su madre. La madre cierra sus brazos apretándola muy fuerte. Aerith con dulzura le pregunta:

-Mamá, ¿puedes cantar? esa canción, que me cantabas cuando yo era pequeña.

Tear emocionada, con una sonrisa le dice:

-Está bien te cantaré.

La madre empieza cantar, acomodando a su hija para que se duerma. La menor empieza a cerrar los ojos, mientras que la madre con muchos sentimientos encontrados canta la hermosa canción derramando una lagrima de esperanza por su mejilla. Hasta que termina diciendo:

"_Volar a las estrellas, a lo lejos_"

La madre se da cuenta que su pequeña se había dormido, entonces con mucho amor, con regocijo y esbozando una sonrisa a la niña, levantándose de la cama y acomodando las sabanas, dándole un beso en la mejilla le dice:

-Vuela lejos, mi pequeña Aerith

Tear se da vuelta y caminando hacia la puerta, se va a su habitación.

Al día siguiente, Aerith estaba profundamente dormida cuando escucha:

-¡Sorpresa!

La menor asustada se levanta, mira y se da cuenta que era su madre con su hermano con una torta de cumpleaños para ella. Y al levantarse, Tear y su hijo con alegría dicen:

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Aerith!

Aerith emocionada por la sorpresa y moviendo las manos dice:

-Gracias Mamá y hermano.

La madre con la torta en las manos y Cloud a lado de ella, esbozando una sonrisa dice:

-Ahora apaga las velas, pero primero los tres deseos.

Aerith cierra los ojos y pide sus deseos con mucha alegría, luego los abre y sopla las velas con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Tear deja la torta a un lado y abraza a su hija, cuando la suelta Cloud también abraza a su hermana, él con curiosidad le pregunta a su hermana:

-Y bueno hermana... ¿qué pediste en tu deseo?

La madre pegándole tiernamente en la cabeza a Cloud le dice:

-Eso no se pregunta Cloud.

Aerith con júbilo se ríe tiernamente y le dice a la madre y a Cloud:

-No importa madre si en ese deseos los incorpore a los dos.

Cloud con entusiasmo pregunta:

-Entonces, ¿qué es?

Aerith con una dulce sonrisa dice:

-Que estemos juntos como familia para siempre.

La madre con nostalgia en su interior tratando de mitigar su dolor, le toma la mejilla a su hija y con una tierna sonrisa le dice:

- Si hija, ten fe en ese deseo.

Aunque Tear sabía que era imposible ese deseo le dijo que si a su hija, para no dañarla con la verdad. La madre soltando la mano de la mejilla de su hija dice:

-Los estaré esperando abajo en la cocina, con el desayuno.

La madre sale de la habitación, Cloud con entusiasmo le dice a la menor:

-Aerith te tengo una sorpresa.

Aerith sorprendida y alegre, esbozando una sonrisa le dice:

-¿Qué es? y ¿donde está?

Cloud riéndose y con una sonrisa en el rostro le dice:

-No esta acá, tu tienes que ir donde está tu regalo, por eso espérame en el recibidor a las seis de la tarde y nos vamos.

Aerith emocionada responde que si lo va esperar, entonces Cloud se va del cuarto hacia la cocina, luego llega Aerith y empiezan a desayunar felices como una familia. Cloud empezó a molestar a Aerith como de costumbre, la menor respondiéndole y la madre riéndose dulcemente por las peleas de sus hijos. Se apreciaba un lindo cuadro familiar que todos los del pueblo lo veían cada día, excepto una persona.

La tarde cayó, Aerith estaba esperando sentada en el recibidor, Cloud llega con alegría y con gesto con su mano le dice:

-¡Vamos!... o se va hacer tarde.

Aerith muy emocionada se levanta y lo sigue mientras van caminando ella le toma la mano, Cloud la mira y Aerith también, esbozando una dulce sonrisa. Cloud al ver la sonrisa de su hermana y que le toma la mano siente mucha ternura dentro de su corazón, una alegría muy grande y una paz dentro de él, entonces se sonroja y mira hacia el frente, apretándole la mano más fuerte y se van.

Cuando llegan debajo de una colina le dice Cloud muy contento:

-Bueno para llegar tenemos que atravesar la colina.

Aerith muy asustada le dice a Cloud:

-No puedo hermano, me da miedo las alturas.

Cloud empieza a subir un poco la colina, mira hacia abajo y le dice a su hermana:

-Si puedes, sabes que si.

Aerith asustada, moviendo la cabeza le dice:

-No... no puedo.

Cloud confiado con una sonrisa en el rostro y extendiendo la mano le dice:

-¿Confías en mi?

Aerith dudosa lo mira, entonces Cloud nuevamente le dice:

-¿Confias en mi?

La menor dejo el temor y le da la mano con una sonrisa a su hermano y le dice:

-si, confio en ti.

Entonces el ayuda a escalar la colina a la pequeña, cuando llegan a la cima Aerith queda fascinada con lo que ve, era un campo de flores de azucenas, la niña empieza a correr por el campo tan inmenso de flores, ella toma de la mano a Cloud y le dice:

-Ven vamos.

Cloud sin dudar corre con su hermana muy feliz jugando. Se observaba una linda escena de hermanos que jugaban contentos en medio de las flores, hasta que empezó el atardecer y Cloud dice:

-Mira Aerith, ese también es parte de tu regalo.

La menor mira y ve un hermoso atardecer uno que ella jamás había visto, se veía que los últimos rayos de sol iluminaban cada pétalo de todas la flores. Ella se sienta y al lado de ella se sienta el mirando hacia al atardecer, entonces la menor con alegría le dice a Cloud:

-Hermano yo también te tengo un regalo.

Cloud alegre y sorprendido le dice:

-¿Qué cosa?

Aerith lo saca de su bolsillo, era una cajita, se la da y Cloud la abre y se da cuenta que es una cajita musical donde había una bailarina que daba vueltas entonces él se pone a escuchar la melodía y con alegría le dice:

-Gracias hermanita.

La menor le dice con alegría y señalando la cajita:

-Mira más adentro, eso no era todo.

Cloud observa la cajita y se da cuenta que tiene un compartimiento secreto, lo abre y se da cuenta que eran unas cadenas echas de flores, entonces dudoso le pregunta:

-¿Que es esto? hermanita.

Aerith esbozando una sonrisa le dice:

-Estas son cadenas que yo hice para los dos tu una y yo la otra, así siempre estaremos juntos y si nos pasara algo siempre nos acordaremos uno del otro, con esto hacemos una promesa.

Cloud sentía que las emociones se le revolvían en su interior y mirando hacia el atardecer le dice:

-Aerith yo te prometo que siempre vamos a estar juntos que nunca te va a pasar algo estando a mi lado- tomándole las manos, mirándola a los ojos sigue diciendo- jamás nos separaremos, porque yo siempre te voy a proteger a ti y a nuestra madre.

Aerith sentía un júbilo tan profundo en su interior y le dice:

-¿Enserio siempre vas a estar a mi lado? entonces toma.

Aerith tomó la mano de Cloud y colocó la cadena de flores, colocando a la vez la suya en su mano y le dice:

-Mira hermano, esto es nuestra promesa, de que yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado y tú en el mío, con esta cadena lo dejamos pactado.

Cloud la mira asintiendo y la menor le dice:

-Pero hermano prométeme si no llega a pasar guárdala en esta cajita como un lindo recuerdo.

Cloud la mira confundido y le dice:

-¿Por qué?

Aerith lo mira con tristeza y le dice que no importaba, que no le hiciera caso y que siguieran mirando el atardecer. Los hermanos se quedan mirando el hermoso atardecer en el lugar donde se prometieron la promesa más grande de sus vidas que algún día se podrá ¿_cumplir_?

* * *

**Ending: Your best friend (Mai Kuraki)**

Pero yo se que siempre estas aguantando llorar

Hasta que ese pecho está por romperse

Aunque te hagas el fuerte al ver tus ojos

Enseguida me doy cuenta, eres mi amigo

Por eso puedes apoyarte en mi

Ese sentimiento si llega a mi

Está resonando en el fondo de tu pecho

Aunque no lo puedas decir en palabras

Conozco a tu corazón, estoy a tu lado

Aunque ahora estemos separados

Escucho la voz de tu pecho

Aunque no lo digas en palabras lo sé

Por siempre tú eres mi mejor amigo.

* * *

Ojala les haya gustado, por favor dejen un review para saber sus opiniones, y prometo subir otro capitulo lo antes posible :D

Si les quedó alguna duda sobre el capitulo, o quieren saber cuando subiré otro cápitulo, escribanme por PM y con gusto les contestaré n.n


	2. Mientras las estrellas brillen

Hola a todos, aqui les traigo el 2° capitulo n.n por favor si ven un error ortográfico, me avisan pls :3

* * *

opening: karma (bump of chiken)

Deje caer un pequeño trozo de cristal  
Y mientras intentaba atraparlo rompí otro más  
En el silencio del tiempo ya solo queda uno

Cuando un corazón empiece a latir,  
A gente es reticente a cortar los espacios  
para seguir protegiendo su corazón de ser robado

La mano que intentabas mantener limpia  
Ahora está llena de sangre  
Y antes que dudes de tus recuerdos  
Tus recuerdos duraran de ti

Definitivamente nos encontraremos  
Y señalaras el pulso que concuerda con tu voluntad  
Estamos justo aquí, siempre llamándote

Y cuando las desgastadas razones empiecen a tambalearse  
Entenderás el significado de tu existencia

Es el espejo que nos ciega a los dos  
Aquel que refleja todas nuestras acciones  
Las manos manchadas con sangre se sentirán unas a otras

Y entenderás todo esto  
Estamos justo aquí, cercano rozándonos entre nosotros  
Aparecimos en el transcurso de ese minuto de silencio

No olvides que siempre estamos llamándote  
desde el mis lado que ese pedazo de cristal  
definitivamente nos encontraremos  
Y cuando la cruz remplace aquellas razones que se hunden  
La promesa se habrá completado  
Y seremos uno...

* * *

Capitulo 2 "Mientras las estrellas brillan"

Pasaron meses desde la promesa, Cloud seguía entrenando como siempre. Aerith practicaba su magia con su libro y Tear cada día estaba más enferma, más débil, pero para que sus hijos no supieran fingía estar bien. Hasta que un día cayó enferma y los niños tuvieron que cuidarla. La menor cocinaba mientras que el mayor traía los alimentos.

Aerith le llevaba la cena a su madre a la habitación, entra y ve a su madre recostada en la cama, y la menor con precaución en su interior tratando de simular con una gran sonrisa le dice a la madre:

-Hola mamá te he traído la cena -le entregándole- espero que te guste, la hice con mucho cariño.

Tear con una gran sonrisa para ocultar su dolor le dice:

-Gracias hija voy a probarlo - lo prueba- mmm... que rico está hija.

Aerith le agradeció y espero que terminara de cenar, cuando termino la menor le retiro la cena, la dejo a un costado y se quedo un tiempo más con su madre abrazadas en la cama mientras que Tear le acariciaba el cabello viendo las estrella por la ventana. Pasaron un buen tiempo así hasta que Tear le dice:

-Hija, ¿me puedes traer esa cajita que está en el tocador?, ¿por favor?-señaló con su dedo.

La menor busca en el tocador, gaveta por gaveta hasta abrir la ultima y ahí estaba, Aerith se da cuenta que era una caja muy linda, era roja y tenia incrustaciones de piedras preciosas que formaban una "T" mayúscula en la tapa. Ella se lo entrega a su madre, con curiosidad en su interior le pregunta:

-¿Que hay dentro de ella, mamá?

Tear lo abre y lo muestra, la menor se da cuenta que era una cadena de un sinsajo. La madre lo muestra y le dice:

-Esta cadenita me la regalo tu padre -entregándole la cadena en las manos- con mucho cariño en muestra de su amor, él me dijo que esta cadenita me iba a proteger en su ausencia, que tuviera fe, que siempre la llevara puesta... , y lo cumplí hasta ahora que te lo voy a dar a ti- colocó con cuidado la cadenita en el cuello de la menor.

Aerith estaba emocionada porque era un recuerdo de su padre que ahora ella llevaba puesto, entonces esbozando una sonrisa le dice:

-Gracias mamá, pero no puedo aceptar esto.

Aerith tratando de sacárselo, Tear la detiene con sus manos y se queda en sus pensamiento, ella empieza a recordar cuando él le entrego la cadena, se imagina en el lugar donde él se la dio, era en el campo de azucenas, en el atardecer y él le decía:

-Cierra los ojos- ella cerró los ojos, él saca de su bolsillo una cadena- ¡mira!- dijo con un tono de alegría

Tear abre los ojos, y queda sorprendida. Se sentía muy feliz, esbozando una sonrisa le dice:

-¿Qué es?

Él, la mira con ternura y le dice sonriendo:

-Esto es un sinsajo, que te lo quiero regalar a ti, en muestra de nuestro amor -puso la cadena en el cuello de Tear- esto te va a proteger en mi ausencia.

En medio de su recuerdo escuchaba que alguien le decía:

-Mamá, mamá ,¡mamá!

Hasta que volvió en sí y se dio cuenta que era la pequeña Aerith quien la llamaba, la cual le dice:

-En verdad no puedo mamá, es algo muy importante para ti.

La madre con una sonrisa nostálgica por el recuerdo que le vino a su mente le dice esbozando una sonrisa de ternura:

- Toma hija ahora es tuyo, ahora yo te lo entrego, esto te va a proteger de cualquier cosa y cuando estés con él, piensa que estás conmigo y tu padre- hizo una pausa para tomarle las manos- y también que es mi promesa de que cuando ya no este, el destino nos va unir nuevamente, te lo prometo mi pequeña -terminó de decir dándole un beso en la frente.

Aerith se deja la cadena en el cuello toma el sinsajo con su mano y lo observa, diciendo:

-si madre, gracias.

Aerith no entendía mucho las palabras de su madre porque era pequeña, entonces la madre notó eso y le dice:

-Algún día me entenderás.

Aerith con una sonrisa toma la bandeja de la cena y se la lleva, dirigiéndose a la puerta gira su cabeza donde su madre y le dice mostrándole una sonrisa:

-Gracias mamá.

Aerith se retira de la habitación, apenas la menor se retira, Tear ve hacia la ventana y empieza a recordar lo que seguía de su recuerdo cuando fue interrumpido y en su mente escucha la voz del padre que le decía:

-Y también esto es muestra de que algún día, después que yo me vaya, nos vamos a reencontrar ,te habrás curado y nuevamente seremos familia- pausó para dedicarle una sonrisa de ternura y tomándole las manos le sigue diciendo-Tear, es una promesa.

Tear le sonreía, él con una mano le tomo la mejilla y se acercaba más y más a ella, lentamente hasta que la beso. Cayó en sol, y finalmente ellos se quedaron mirando las estrellas abrazados tiernamente. La madre termino de recordar y mirando las estrellas fijamente sintiendo una gran nostalgia en su interior suspirando dice:

-Que voy a hacer..., dame una señal -miró la ventana fijamente hasta que apareció una estrella fugaz -esa será tu señal, ya estarás cerca, acaso volverás a cumplir tu promesa.

La madre termina de ver pasar la estrella, cierra las cortinas con delicadeza, y una delicada lagrima que se asomó por su ojo, recorría su mejilla, se dirige a la cama, tendiéndose en ella, se duerme.

Al día siguiente Tear se levantó temprano para hacer el desayuno como de costumbre. Cuando terminó llamó a los niños.

-¡Hijos a desayunar!.

Los niños bajaron corriendo por las escaleras sorprendidos por que su madre se había levantado ya que ella estaba enferma. Al llegar abajo, Cloud le dice a su madre preocupado:

-Mamá ¿por qué te has levantado, si tu estas enferma?

Aerith con dulzura dice interrumpiendo:

-Si mamá, tú debieras estar en la cama descansando.

La madre los mira con dulzura y sintiéndose feliz porque sus hijos se preocupan por ella, les dice esbozando una sonrisa:

-Hijos me siento mejor, gracias a ustedes que me cuidaron y me atendieron, es por eso hoy me levanté y les hice su pastel favorito, ¡el pastel de chocolate!.

Los niños saltaron de felicidad, y abrazando a su madre le dicen:

-¡Gracias mamá!, ¡gracias! -terminaron de decir con sonrisas en sus rostros.

Cloud y Aerith se sentaron en la mesa mientras Tear les daba una rebanada de pastel a cada uno con un vaso de leche, después se sentó y tomaron el desayuno todos juntos como una familia feliz, era un cuadro perfecto. Cloud comía súper rápido el pastel, llegándose a ahogar con él, mientras Aerith le decía que no comiera tan rápido y la madre riéndose dulcemente de sus niños. Lástima que ese cuadro no va a durar mucho por cosas del destino.

Cayó la tarde, habían terminado de almorzar cuando Tear se da cuenta que faltan frutos silvestres, entonces le pide a Cloud que si puede ir a buscarlos, Aerith los interrumpe con alegría diciendo:

-yo puedo ir a buscarlos mamá.

Tear prefirió que Cloud fuera, porque para conseguir los frutos había que escalar arboles y Aerith podía caer de ellos, entonces la madre dulcemente le dice:

-Hijita, es mejor que vaya tu hermano.

Aerith desilusionada le dice:

-Pero, mamá...

La madre al ver que su hija se desilusionó, con ternura le dice:

-Hijita, mejor quedémonos juntas toda la tarde jugando entre las dos, y después me ayudas hacer ese postre que tanto te gusta.

Aerith empieza a saltar de emoción, entonces esbozando una sonrisa dice:

-Si mamá, si quiero.

Entonces Tear le dice dulcemente a Cloud:

-Vas a ir ¿verdad hijito?

Cloud dirigiéndose hacia la puerta trasera de la casa le dice:

- Si mamá, pero después del entrenamiento.

La madre asiente, entonces Cloud se dirige hacia la puerta y sale, Tear preocupada, toma Aerith de la mano y va hacia la puerta entonces le dice:

-¡Cloud!, ¿A qué hora llegarás?

Cloud se da media vuelta y le dice esbozando una sonrisa:

-¡Hasta antes que se ponga el sol!

Cloud ve como su madre y su hermana lo despiden moviendo las manos. Cloud sentía muy dentro de su corazón que algo malo iba pasar, que quizás nunca más podría ver a su madre y a su hermana de esa manera, llenas de felicidad. Cloud se da media vuelta y se adentra en el bosque.

Pasó el tiempo, ya estaba atardeciendo, Cloud seguía entrenando muy duro, con una espada de madera, impartía espadazos, daba saltos en el aire y lanzaba patadas al árbol, mientras procedía decía:

-Yo tengo que hacerme más fuerte, poderoso, para proteger a las personas que más quiero en el mundo-terminó dando un salto en el aire tomando su espada en forma defensiva y dándole un espadazo final al árbol.

Cloud al darse cuenta que se estaba poniendo el sol decide parar e ir en busca de los frutos, se sube a los arboles y saca las frutas silvestres. Cuando estaba terminando se iba a dirigir hacia su casa cuando en el árbol más grande del bosque, vio en la cima dos grandes manzanas, eran las más bella que Cloud había visto en su vida, entonces Cloud dice:

-Tengo que alcanzarlas, pero está muy alto, y este árbol jamás lo había podido escalar, -pausó poniéndose la manos en la cabeza y con el dedo índice rascándose de forma pensativa hasta que se decidió -¡vamos Cloud!, no puedes desaprovechar esta oportunidad, hay que hacerlo.

Cloud empezó a escalar el árbol con toda sus fuerzas , iba apenas, hasta que se resbaló cayendo, pero saca de su bolsillo unas dagas de plata, que se las había regalado su madre, así, las enterró en el árbol y detuvo la caída. Siguió escalando hasta que por fin logró alcanzar la cima y ver las manzanas, subió en una de las ramas sentándose, y empezó arrancar las manzanas cuando se dio cuenta del atardecer, uno donde el cielo estaba teñido de rojo como la sangre, él se asombró de aquel atardecer y se quedó viéndolo un rato.

-Qué hermoso atardecer- dijo acomodándose en el árbol, poniendo sus manos en su cabeza y relajándose- si, lo es, pero es rojo como la sangre.

Cloud se fijó bien hasta que aparece una cola de humo desde la ciudad, entonces sus ojos se agrandaron de preocupación y dice:

-¡Mamá, Aerith!

Cloud desciende del árbol, corre lo más rápido posible hasta llegar a la ciudad. Cuando llega queda asombrado, la ciudad estaba en llamas, ve cuerpos de sus amigos muertos en el piso, quedando en shock por la brutalidad en la que fueron tratados, alejándose de la escena, a medida que va entrando en la ciudad ve sangre por todo el suelo, escucha los gritos. Justo iba pasando un monstruo cerca de él, Cloud al darse cuenta, se esconde en una roca, el monstruo siente que alguien andaba ahí, entonces empieza a observar a su alrededor diciendo con tono amenazador:

-¡Quien está ahí! ¡sal o te matare!

Cloud se queda mudo, sin hacer el mínimo ruido, hasta que el monstruo se fue, él se dirige hacia su casa a escondidas, viendo como mataban a la gente, escuchaba los gritos de desesperación y de auxilio, él frustrado viendo como sus amigos y vecinos morían a su alrededor sin él poder hacer nada, observando como todo se hace cenizas. Tratando de escabullirse, una rama de un árbol cae botándolo al piso, cortándole la cara, él débil trató de ponerse de pie con el poco de fuerza que le quedaba, terminó llegando a su casa y vio como su casa ardía, él sintió una gran pena en su interior, fue corriendo por la parte trasera de la casa, buscando a su mamá y a su hermana por toda la casa, hasta llegar a la sala principal donde entonces ve a su hermana tendida en el piso, a su madre sangrando en el pecho, un monstro tirado en el piso muerto y a un hombre alto, de cabellera larga y blanca con un traje de soldado. En la mano tenía una espada con sangre, y Cloud escucha a decir a su madre aquel hombre:

-¿Por qué? ¿por qué tú? -terminó de decir con un tono de tristeza, cayendo por su mejilla lágrimas.

Entonces Cloud al oír eso entra en la habitación, se pone al frente de su madre protegiéndola de ese ser maligno y dice:

¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿por qué lo hiciste?! ¡ te odio!

El hombre lo observa, Cloud vio como el hombre estaba rodeado por las llamas, lo mira a los ojos, sintiendo una mirada profunda, se da cuenta que estaba llena de maldad, el hombre se da media vuelta y atraviesa las llamas desapareciendo en ellas, Cloud jamás podría borrar esa imagen de su mente. Al darse cuenta que el hombre se había ido, se dio vuelta hacia su madre y le dice con tono de tristeza y desesperación:

-¡Mamá! ¿estás bien?

Tear con una mano en su corazón le dice con tristeza:

-Si hijo, estoy bien ahora tenemos que salir de aquí, saca a tu hermana de aquí.

Él desesperado, con lagrimas en los ojos le dice:

-¿Y tú?

La madre tratando de calmarlo le dice:

-Vamos, si voy detrás de ti.

Cloud toma en brazos a su hermana que se encontraba desmayada y salen de la casa como pueden, al salir ven como la ciudad olvidada que algún día reino la paz y la armonía se hacía cenizas. Entran al bosque y escapan hasta llegar a la colina, entonces la madre con tono de suplicio le dice:

-Cloud, debemos subir, ahí estaremos a salvo.

Cloud mira a su madre que apenas podía mantenerse en pie y con tristeza le dice:

-No mamá, no podemos tu ya no tienes fuerza.

La madre con la mano en su pecho le dice:

-Si hijo, es la única forma de estar a salvo.

Justo en ese momento Aerith despierta de su desmayo, bajándose de la espalda de su hermano ella confundida dice:

-¡Mamá!, ¿estás bien?

La madre, con dolor en su pecho dice mostrando una sonrisa:

-Si hijita, estoy bien, pero ahora eso no importa, tenemos que subir la colina ahí estaremos a salvo.

Entonces los pequeños asienten con la cabeza, ayudan a su madre a subir la colina, hasta que finalmente llegaron a la cima, Cloud al llegar ve el campo de azucenas y como el atardecer estaba llegando a su fin.

La madre no pudiendo más mantenerse en pie, cae, Cloud al darse cuenta se dirige donde su madre, Aerith se quedo atrás, mientras veía a su madre en los brazos de su hermano decía con tristeza en su interior y llenándose sus ojos de lágrimas:

-¿¡No fui capaz de salvarte, mamá!?- Aerith destruida por dentro, sentía una tristeza profunda que la invadía y asomándose lagrimas en sus ojos que caían por sus mejillas- ¡lo siento, lo siento tanto mamá!- poniendo sus manos en su cara y llorando.

Aerith sintió la voz de su madre dentro de su cabeza que le decía dulcemente:

-No debes llorar, Aerith, debido a ti mi alma se ha salvado- Aerith vio a su madre como un espíritu, dentro de su mente- perdóname, hija por no poder cumplirte la promesa, te he causado tantas ilusiones de una familia unida, por mucho tiempo.

Aerith con tristeza en su corazón, y con lágrimas en los ojos le dice:

-Eso, eso no es verdad.

Aerith ve a su madre esbozando una dulce sonrisa para dice:

-Lo siento tanto, perdóname.

La imagen de la madre empieza a desaparecer de la mente de la pequeña. Aerith con lágrimas en los ojos, levantando su mano para impedir que se fuera le dice:

-¡Mama!- se tiró al suelo a llorar, no quiso dirigirse donde estaba su madre porque sintió que se había despedido ya de ella y quería dejar a Cloud a solas con ella.

La noche cayó, se veía un cielo estrellado, corría una brisa que hacia mover las flores, Cloud tenía a su madre en sus brazos, él con tristeza le dice:

- Mamá, no voy a dejar que te mueras, no me voy a rendir jamás, buscare la forma de curarte solo espera.

La madre con la tristeza profunda que le invadió, empezó a recordar cuando un día estaba en la cama agotada, a punto de morir y él le decía tomándole la manos:

-Tear, no voy a dejar que te mueras, no me voy a rendir jamás, buscare la forma de curarte, solo espera.

La madre volvió a la realidad, miró a su hijo y le tomó la mano y esbozando una sonrisa le dijo:

-no hijo, ya no hay remedio, solo quédate este tiempo conmigo, sabes hijito, eres igual a él- termino de decir para tomar con una mano la mejilla de Cloud.

Cloud dudoso le dijo:

- ¿A quién soy igual?

Tear bajando su mano le dice mostrando una dulce sonrisa:

-A tu padre, eres igual él, con su misma esperanza, su fuerza y sobre todo con su mismo valor, él siempre me dijo que tú eras su pequeño, que siempre iba a estar orgulloso de ti, que él algún día te iba a enseñar a manejar la espada, siempre iba estar contigo y me dijo que te dijera que tú y tu hermana eran lo más grande para él- Cloud se lanzó a llorar a los brazos de su madre:

Se veía la noche brillante, llena de estrellas, el viento soplaba moviendo las azucenas, removiendo los pétalos que se mezclaban con el viento, le dieron aviso a la madre que se acercaba su hora, Tear llama a Aerith. La menor se acerca y se queda a un lado con lagrimas en los ojos, entonces Tear viendo que Cloud estaba en sus brazos llorando desde lo más profundo de su corazón, con las ultimas energías empieza a cantar y decía así:

"Volar a las estrellas, tu puedes estar muy lejos

Aquellos que vuelan, se esconden

Sus desbordantes lagrimas que son infinitas.

Quiero superar el paso del tiempo,

Y que un milagro llegue

Todo es tragado por la oscuridad,

Pierdo el sueño y dejo que se congele

Sin embargo, abrazo en sus brazos,

Es darme la vida de nuevo a mí.

Y así, envuelto en la eternidad,

Voy a seguir para volar hasta el lugar de mis deseos,

Y se harán realidad.

Nunca perdiendo de vista mi corazón.

Hasta que regrese a casa para ti.

Volar a las estrella, a lo lejos"

La madre al terminar de cantar, tenía sus ojos envueltos en lagrimas, se da cuenta que Cloud estaba llorando y Aerith estaba a su lado, entonces con sus últimas fuerzas dice:

-Prométeme que cuidaras a tu hermana porque ella es muy importante en la tierra, tu deber es cuidarla y protegerla de que nada le pase, hasta que se cumpla su destino, prométemelo -tomó la mano de Cloud con sus dos manos.

Cloud empieza a llorar desesperado diciendo:

-Por qué me dices eso, si tu vas a vivir a mi lado y de mi hermana, no digas eso, ¡no lo digas!

La madre con una sonrisa de dulzura y voz melancólica le dice:

-Prométemelo...

Cloud con lagrimas en los ojos le dice:

-Está bien mamá te lo prometo, te prometo cuidar Aerith pase lo que pase.

Entonces la madre con sus últimas fuerzas dice esbozando una hermosa sonrisa tratando de mitigar su dolor y sufrimiento.

-Mis niños cuídense, lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida fue haberlos tenido a ustedes, no importa donde yo esté, siempre estaré en sus corazones apoyándolos, dándoles fuerza - la madre con toda la tristeza y alegría derramaba una delicada lágrima que recorría su mejilla y continúo hablando- y jamás se olviden de quienes son, los quiero mucho mis niños jamás olvidaré todos los momentos que pasamos juntos.

Tear empieza a recordar cada momento que había pasado con sus hijos, las alegrías, las penas, cuando aprendieron a leer, cuando Cloud aprendió a manejar la espada, cuando Aerith hizo su primer conjuro con una flecha, cuando caían, peleaban, lloraban, hasta ahora cuando estaban a su lado. La noche se volvía más cálida aún, el viento empezó a remover los pétalos de azucenas que recorrían el cielo estrellado, entonces la madre ve pasar una estrella fugaz y se da cuenta de que finalmente es su hora y dice esbozando la más dulce sonrisa, iluminándose su cuerpo con una luz cálida.

-Bueno mi camino llegó hasta aquí, cuídense y nunca olviden que los amo mis niños- asomándose una lagrima de felicidad y usando sus últimas fuerzas para alcanzar la mejilla de Cloud le dio el más cálido beso y con delicadeza cayó hasta volver al piso.

Y convirtiéndose en esferas de luz que desaparecían dejando solo el espíritu, el cual se levanta y se dirige hacía una puerta de luz, Cloud llorando de la tristeza le dice:

-¡No!, ¡mamá no!- se levantó del suelo para alcanzarla.

Aerith con lágrimas en los ojos detiene a Cloud con su mano y le dice:

-No, Cloud.

Cloud desesperado le dice:

-No, aún puede salvarse, no, si puede...- haciendo una pausa y cayendo al suelo de rodillas- aún se puede, ¿verdad...?

Cloud se da media vuelta para ver a su hermana, Aerith mueve la cabeza en forma de negación, entonces Cloud con los ojos llenos de lagrimas mira hacia donde estaba su madre, él ve como Tear se dirige a la puerta de luz. Al llegar gira levemente la cabeza y esbozando la más dulce sonrisa les dice:

-Vuelen hacia las estrella mis niños- volteando su cabeza hacia la luz.

La madre se queda parada mirando las estrellas y con emoción dice:

-¿Y tú?, si cumpliste con tu promesa gracias- esbozando una sonrisa, entra en la luz y se va desvaneciendo poco a poco.

Las azucenas moviéndose con la brisa del viento, los niños mirando con tristeza hacia el cielo azul estrellado, mientras miraban en un rincón del cielo como nace una nueva estrella. los niños se dieron cuenta, entonces Cloud dice con la tristeza de su corazón:

-Si madre, te lo prometo, cuidare de mi hermana- mirando hacia la estrella y esbozando una sonrisa.

* * *

**Ending: Your best friend (Mai Kuraki)**

Pero yo se que siempre estas aguantando llorar

Hasta que ese pecho está por romperse

Aunque te hagas el fuerte al ver tus ojos

Enseguida me doy cuenta, eres mi amigo

Por eso puedes apoyarte en mi

Ese sentimiento si llega a mi

Está resonando en el fondo de tu pecho

Aunque no lo puedas decir en palabras

Conozco a tu corazón, estoy a tu lado

Aunque ahora estemos separados

Escucho la voz de tu pecho

Aunque no lo digas en palabras lo sé

Por siempre tú eres mi mejor amigo.


	3. No es un adiós, es un hasta pronto

Aqui les dejo el 3er capítulo de esta historia, si ven algún error, por favor avísenme :3

* * *

opening: karma (bump of chiken)

Deje caer un pequeño trozo de cristal  
Y mientras intentaba atraparlo rompí otro más  
En el silencio del tiempo ya solo queda uno

Cuando un corazón empiece a latir,  
A gente es reticente a cortar los espacios  
para seguir protegiendo su corazón de ser robado

La mano que intentabas mantener limpia  
Ahora está llena de sangre  
Y antes que dudes de tus recuerdos  
Tus recuerdos duraran de ti

Definitivamente nos encontraremos  
Y señalaras el pulso que concuerda con tu voluntad  
Estamos justo aquí, siempre llamándote

Y cuando las desgastadas razones empiecen a tambalearse  
Entenderás el significado de tu existencia

Es el espejo que nos ciega a los dos  
Aquel que refleja todas nuestras acciones  
Las manos manchadas con sangre se sentirán unas a otras

Y entenderás todo esto  
Estamos justo aquí, cercano rozándonos entre nosotros  
Aparecimos en el transcurso de ese minuto de silencio

No olvides que siempre estamos llamándote  
desde el mis lado que ese pedazo de cristal  
definitivamente nos encontraremos  
Y cuando la cruz remplace aquellas razones que se hunden  
La promesa se habrá completado  
Y seremos uno...

* * *

Capitulo 3: No es un adiós, es un hasta pronto.

Pasaron unas horas desde la muerte de la madre de los niños. Cloud miraba por última vez el cielo estrellado, se levanta del suelo con el corazón destrozado y dice:

-Vámonos Aerith.

La menor con tristeza y confusión, secándose las lágrimas de los ojos le dice:

-¿Por qué?, si nuestra madre dijo que nos quedáramos aquí, hasta el amanecer.

Cloud tomándola de la mano y mirándola a los ojos le dice:

-Lo sé hermanita, pero tenemos que ir a buscar nuestras armas, tu arco y la espada de nuestro padre.

Aerith sorprendida porque Cloud quería volver a la aldea, asintiendo con la cabeza le dice:

-Está bien, pero prométeme que no nos pasara nada.

Cloud con confianza, tomándole la mano le dice:

-Te lo prometo.

Cloud y Aerith parten a la aldea, al llegar ven que el fuego se había extinguido pero todo estaba hecho cenizas, no quedaba nadie, simplemente parecía un pueblo fantasma, los malos se habían marchado. Al entrar los niños empiezan a derramar lágrimas de tristeza hasta llegar a lo que un día fue su casa, al entrar, Aerith se dirigió al cuarto de su madre donde se encontraba el arco y las flechas, La menor al entrar siente una nostalgia en su interior y tomando su cadenita con sus dedos empieza a recordar en el momento que su madre le regala aquella cadena, recordando la conversación que sostuvo con su madre.

-¿Que hay dentro de ella, mamá?.

Tear lo abre y lo muestra, la menor se da cuenta que era una cadena de un sinsajo. La madre le dice:

-Esta cadenita me la regalo tu padre -pausó entregándole la cadena en las manos- con mucho cariño en muestra de su amor, él me dijo que esta cadenita me iba a proteger en su ausencia, que tuviera fe, que siempre la llevara puesta... , y lo cumplí hasta ahora que te la voy a dar a ti- colocó con cuidado la cadenita en el cuello de la menor.

Aerith se le asomaba una delicada lágrima en su ojo que empezó a recorrer su mejilla, ella seguía recordando, cuando ella le decía:

-En verdad no puedo mamá, es algo muy importante para ti.

La madre con una sonrisa nostálgica le dice:

- Toma hija ahora es tuyo, ahora yo te lo entrego, esto te va a proteger de cualquier cosa y cuando estés con él, piensa que estás conmigo y tu padre- hizo una pausa para tomarle las manos- y también que es mi promesa de que cuando ya no este, el destino nos va unir nuevamente, te lo prometo mi pequeña -terminó de decir dándole un beso en la frente.

Aerith terminando de recordar, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y se lanza al piso de rodillas, llevando sus mano a su cara comienza a decir:

-¿Por qué?, no te pude salvar mamá, porque te fuiste de mi lado, me prometiste que íbamos a estar juntas, por siempre, mamá, ¡mamá!.

Llorando la pequeña sin consuelo, mientras su hermano se encontraba bajando al sótano de la casa llega y ve que estaba intacto por alguna extraña razón que él desconoce, Cloud ve una repisa de cristal donde estaba la espada, él se acerca_, _se queda mirándola, tratando de abrir la repisa, consigue sacar la espada, pero se da cuenta que es muy pesada, entonces con dificultad sube las escaleras arrastrando la espada. Llega hasta donde supuestamente estaba el salón principal, al llegar observa todo a su alrededor y ve algo en el suelo del salón, se acerca, se arrodilla y con curiosidad lo levanta, y se da cuenta que era una foto muy antigua, podía verse a su madre mucho más joven con una infante Aerith en sus brazos, al lado de su madre un hombre de alta estatura sostenía a un Cloud de un año y un poco más, pero el rostro del hombre fue consumido por las llamas, el niño mira la foto con nostalgia y ternura, hasta que siente alguien detrás de él, toma su espada y dando media vuelta toma una pose defensiva.

-Tranquilo soy yo -dijo tomándole la espada con sus manos.

Cloud al darse vuelta se da cuenta que era su hermana, entonces baja la espada, la deja en el suelo y se queda mirando la foto nuevamente, Aerith al darse cuenta le pregunta:

-¿Qué es?

El mira a Aerith con ternura y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica le dice:

-Es una foto de cuando éramos pequeños.

Aerith emocionada le dice

-Déjame verla.

Cloud le extiende la foto su hermana, Aerith con delicadeza la toma y la examina, al ver a su madre, un sentimiento de tristeza invade su interior, extendiéndole la foto a su hermano, le dice:

-Cloud tenemos que irnos.

Él asiente y se van corriendo del lugar, dirigiéndose al bosque se pierden en la neblina.

Paso un tiempo de que Cloud y Aerith se adentraron al bosque, la noche había hecho su aparición, encendieron una fogata y se quedaron sentados al lado de ella. Aerith le pregunta a Cloud con tristeza y confusión:

-Cloud, ¿vamos a salvarnos?.

Cloud sorprendido por la pregunta rodea el cuerpo de su hermana con un brazo, y con tristeza le dice:

-Claro hermanita, nos vamos a salvar -haciendo una pausa, tomando aire y suspirando- y cuando pase todo esto, vamos a vivir juntos en otro pueblo, ya lo veras.

Los niños se quedaron dormidos, hasta que amaneció. Cloud despertó, levantándose va en busca de alimentos para los dos. Pasa un tiempo y Cloud regresa con el alimento, despierta a Aerith dulcemente, moviéndola cuidadosamente con su mano le dice:

-Aerith, hermanita levántate -hizo una pausa para ver como su hermana se levantaba, y se frotaba los ojos- te traje frutas, para que desayunemos.

Aerith sintió un pequeño jubilo en su interior después de tanta tristeza y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa le dice:

-Gracias hermano -tomando una fruta de las manos de Cloud, la prueba- mmm... que delicia, estas son mis favoritas Cloud.

Cloud sentía una alegría en su interior por haber hecho sonreír a su hermanita y mostrando una sonrisa le dice:

-Lo sé, por eso te las traje.

Los niños se miraron mutuamente sonriendo, Aerith se lanza a los brazos de Cloud, el sorprendido, por la actitud de su hermana, siente una calidez dentro de él, cierra sus brazos abrazándola muy fuerte y en su mente dice:

-Nada te va a pasar Aerith.

Ya era mediodía, los niños tomaron sus armas y empezaron a caminar en medio del bosque huyendo del lugar. Pasaron horas caminando hasta que por fin salieron de él, hasta llegar a una carretera fuera del pueblo.

Estuvieron un buen tiempo esperando que pasara un vehículo que los pudiera transportar fuera de lo que alguna vez fue su hogar. Hasta que aparece una niebla espesa que envuelve el lugar, entonces Cloud y Aerith toman sus armas en forma defensivas, esperando ver qué o quién era lo que provocaba esa niebla, se quedaron en ese modo defensivo hasta que la niebla desapareció, pero para su sorpresa se encontraron rodeados de monstruos, de aspecto horrible, estaban de pie en sus dos patas pegajosas, en sus manos poseían espadas muy afiladas, su cuerpo estaba rodeado por una armadura, su cabeza era la de un lagarto con grandes colmillos y sacaban la lengua igual que una serpiente, de entre ellos aparece una mujer de cabello negro y ondeado, que poseía un traje rojo y elegante, ella les muestra una sonrisa irónica y les dice:

-Vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí, ¿serán sobrevivientes?...- hizo una pausa cruzándose de brazos y tomando su rostro con una mano les muestra una sonrisa irónica nuevamente- ¡que les ordene!,-volvió a hacer una pausa y apuntó con su dedo a los monstruos- no quiero sobrevivientes, mátenlos.

Los monstruos empezaron a atacar a los niños, ellos se defendían, Cloud sintió la necesidad de proteger a su hermana aunque la espada le pesara, pero al sentir aquella necesidad Cloud se dio cuenta que poco a poco la espada se sentía más ligera al punto de que fácilmente podía manejarla, entonces empieza a dar espadazos saltando por los aires, dando giros con la espada, cortando monstruo por monstruo, mientras Aerith lanzaba sus flechas con conjuros a toda velocidad y ágilmente, a cada monstruo que venía le apuntaba en los puntos vitales, pasó un tiempo en la batalla hasta que la mujer de rojo se cansó y lanzó un ataque de rayos rojos directo a Cloud, él cae al suelo, Aerith se acerca a su hermano y con todas sus fuerzas hace un campo de fuerza que los protegió del ser maligno, Aerith en forma defensiva tratando de defender a su hermano apuntó con el arco hacia la mujer, la mujer riéndose irónicamente le dice:

-Jajá...¿Crees que con eso me vas a derrotar? -tomó una pose de ataque y alargando sus uñas en forma de lanza atacó a Aerith- ¡toma esto!...

Lanzándole el ataque al campo de fuerza de la pequeña, en un intento de dañarlo, sin embargo su intento fue en vano, el ataque no afectó el campo de fuerza, entonces la mujer sorprendida porque ella solo había ocupado el mínimo poder en ese ataque debido que era una niña dice:

-¿Cómo...?, no puede ser...

Se dio cuenta que esa niña no era una maga común, debía tener una gran cantidad de poder. Ella vuelve a usar el mismo ataque por segunda vez, esta vez con un poco mas de fuerza, pero aún así no resultó, ella dice en su mente:

-Yo quiero, esos poderes.

Ella decide probar nuevamente y lanzando su último ataque con gran cantidad de poder, rompe el campo de fuerza haciendo caer a Aertih al suelo, la mujer se acerca para extraerle los poderes pero Cloud con lo herido que estaba se pone al frente de su hermana con su espada en modo de defensa, Cloud al darse cuenta de lo que pretendía la mujer le dice:

-Jamás tendrás a mi hermana, eso será sobre mi cadáver- termino de decir apuntando a la mujer con la espada.

Ella siente que es ridículo lo que él estaba haciendo, riéndose le dice:

-No seas tonto pequeño, jamás me podrás derrotar, ni siquiera una ciudad de magos pudo conmigo, como crees que podrás tu.

Cloud sintió una rabia en su interior por haber dudado de sus capacidades, entonces empieza a pelear, da un salto en el aire y le lanza un espadazo tras otro, todos llenos de rabia, la mujer esquivándolos con sus uñas extremadamente largas y afiladas, ella le decía:

-Abúrrete niño, jamás me derrotaras -soltó una risa sonora -entiende, eres débil.

Cloud con rabia y dando espadazos dice:

-Cállate, te derrotaré, por mi hermana.

Cloud corre hacia una roca, salta dándose impulso con ella, tomando su espada con todas sus fuerzas le dice:

-¡toma esto!- dando el espadazo final que lastima a la mujer en el brazo.

La mujer cae adolorida, se toma el brazo lastimado, con rabia y odio le dice:

-¡Basta! este juego se acabó, has cavado tu propia tumba, pequeño.

La mujer lanza un rayo que impacta en Cloud, haciéndolo caer violentamente al suelo, ella lo toma en sus brazos y amenaza a Aerith diciendo:

-Mocosa, si no quieres que tu hermano no muera, dame tus poderes- termino de decir riéndose burlescamente.

Aerith con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se levantó, por primera vez siente en su interior lo que es el odio, inmediatamente tomó su arco, sacando una flecha de su espalda le dice a la mujer:

-Suéltalo, o si no atiéndete a las consecuencias.

La mujer se ríe, Cloud se da cuenta que la mujer le tenía una sorpresa a Aerith, si ella lanzaba la flecha, y Cloud con el dolor de su alma sabiendo lo que el ser quería de Aerith, le dice a su hermana:

-¡No!..., no lo hagas, escapa de aquí -termino de decir tratando de advertirle con la mirada a su hermana.

Aerith sorprendida por la actitud de su hermano le dice:

-No, no lo haré hermano, no te dejare aquí solo con estos demonios -termino de decir apuntando con la flecha al ser.

Cloud al ver la reacción de su hermana quedó sorprendido, y trató de soltarse de la mujer, sin embargo no lo consiguió, entonces le dice a Aerith:

-No, escapa, confía en mí, después nos volveremos a encontrar en nuestro lugar, pero ahora vete de aquí, te lo prometo Aerith.

La mujer escuchando lo que planea el niño, les dice a sus subordinados:

-¡Atrápenla! -apuntó a la menor con su mano.

La menor se da cuenta de que los monstruos empiezan a perseguirla, mira a Cloud con tristeza, asintiéndole, empieza a correr adentrándose en el bosque, escapando de los monstruos que la siguen, Cloud con rabia le dice a la mujer:

-Ahora no tendrás a mi hermana, jamás.

La mujer lo mira con desprecio y botándolo al suelo le dice:

-Ya lo veremos -terminó de decir sonriéndole con maldad

Mientras Aerith se adentraba en el bosque corría lo más rápido posible, lanzando flechas a los monstruos que la querían atrapar, corrió hasta que tropezó cayendo al piso, justo cuando un monstruo la iba a atrapar, ella se da media vuelta y le lanza una flecha, poniéndose inmediatamente de pie, siguió corriendo, lanzando flechas a los monstruos que la perseguían sobre los arboles y algunos por el suelo, hasta que finalmente llega a un acantilado del bosque, mira hacia abajo y se da cuenta de la inmensa altura que había, se da media vuelta y se ve rodeada por los monstruos que se acercaban poco a poco a ella, Aerith vuelve a mirar el acantilado, toma su medallita y con confianza toma una decisión, los monstruos confundidos la observan y Aerith dice al aire:

-Lo siento Cloud, yo se que el destino nos va a volver a unir, no será una adiós Cloud sino un hasta pronto -brotándole una delicada lágrima que recorrió su rostro, abriendo sus brazos a lo largo, parecía un sinsajo brillante, su cuerpo iluminado por una luz cálida, tomando aire, se lanza al vacío desapareciendo a vista de todos.

Los monstros sorprendidos por el actuar de la niña se dirigen a ver el acantilado y se dan cuenta que no había nadie, entonces sale uno de ellos diciendo:

-Es imposible que haya sobrevivido a tal magnitud de caída, lo más probable es que este muerta.

Los monstruos se devuelven donde se encontraba la mujer con el niño y ella les pregunta:

-Bueno, ¿donde está la niña?

Los monstruos con miedo empujan a uno de ellos y este le dice:

-La niña mi señora...

Cloud se levanta del suelo, la mujer se enfurece y dice al monstruo:

-¡Responde idiota!

El monstruo asustado responde:

-La niña, se vio rodeada y se lanzó al acantilado desapareciendo en él.

La mujer enfureció de rabia y dijo:

-¡Son unos inútiles!, ¡¿pero está viva?!

El monstro asustado respondió:

-no mi señora, la niña murió.

Cloud al escuchar esta noticia sintió un dolor inmenso en su corazón por haber dejado que su hermana muriera sin cumplirle la promesa a ella y a su madre, el destruido por dentro cae de rodillas, pegándole al piso y derramando lagrimas dice:

-¡No!..., ¡porque!..., hermanita ¿Por qué?, no me dejes -hizo una pausa- porque me dejaste aquí solo, porque no me esperaste, íbamos a vivir juntos, porque, ¡hermana!...- con un grito desgarrador, y empieza a recordar aquel día en que se dieron sus regalos.

Aerith mira y ve un hermoso atardecer, uno que ella jamás había visto, se veían los últimos rayos de sol que iluminaban cada pétalo de todas la flores. Ella se sentó y al lado de ella se sienta él mirando hacia al atardecer, entonces la menor con alegría le dice a Cloud:

-Hermano yo también te tengo un regalo.

Cloud alegre y sorprendido le dice:

-¿Qué cosa?

Aerith lo saca de su bolsillo, era una cajita, se la da y Cloud la abre y observa que es una cajita musical donde había una bailarina que daba vueltas, entonces él se pone a escuchar la melodía y con alegría le dice:

-Gracias hermanita.

Cloud observa la cajita y se da cuenta que tiene un compartimiento secreto, lo abre y encuentra unas cadenas echas de flores, entonces dudoso le pregunta:

-¿Qué es esto? hermanita.

Aerith esbozando una sonrisa le dice:

-Estas son cadenas que yo hice para los dos, tu una y yo la otra, así siempre estaremos juntos y si nos pasa algo siempre nos recordaremos uno al otro, con esto hacemos una promesa.

Cloud sentía que las emociones se le revolvían en su interior y mirando hacia el atardecer le dice:

-Aerith yo te prometo que siempre vamos a estar juntos, nunca te va a pasar algo estando a mi lado- hizo una pausa para tomarle las manos, mirándola a los ojos sigue diciendo- jamás nos separaremos, porque yo siempre te voy a proteger a ti y a nuestra madre.

Aerith sentía un júbilo tan profundo en su interior y le dice:

-¿Enserio siempre vas a estar a mi lado?

Cloud derramando lagrimas sigue recordando...

La menor le dice:

-Pero hermano prométeme que si nos llega a pasar algo, guárdala en esta cajita como un lindo recuerdo.

Cloud la mira confundido y le dice:

-¿Por qué?

Aerith lo mira con tristeza y le dice que no importaba, que no le hiciera caso y que siguieran mirando el atardecer.

Los hermanos se quedan mirando el hermoso atardecer en el lugar...

Cloud estaba destruido por dentro, aunque su cuerpo viviera su alma ya había muerto, ve en el cielo una nube que para él se transforman en el rostro de su hermana y de ahí brota una lagrima que cae en la cara de Cloud, con su mano se toca la cara donde había caído la gota, siente una calidez. De a poco va desapareciendo la imagen de su hermana en el cielo empezando a llover.

La mujer toma al niño que parecía más muerto que vivo para llevárselo, pero de la nada aparece un camión con un logo de la compañía Shinra, de el empiezan a bajarse soldados, rodeando a los monstruos y a la mujer con el niño, por último se baja un SOLDADO de 1° Clase y dice:

-¿Quién eres? - con tono firme.

La mujer sorprendida pero tratando de mitigar su sorpresa dice con una sonrisa irónica:

-Soy solamente, una simple mujer.

El hombre con firmeza le dice:

-No seas payasa, hasta aquí se siente tu olor a cadáver- Haciendo un gesto con la mano da una orden- ¡atrápenla!

Los soldados obedecen, se dirigen a atraparla pero la mujer se resiste, en ese momento les da una orden a los monstruos.

-¡Ataquen!

Los monstruos obedecen y empiezan a pelear con los soldados, se forma una gran batalla, el SOLDADO de 1° clase saca gran espada, se dirige donde la mujer para pelear, la mujer al darse cuenta de sus intenciones, suelta al niño tirándolo al piso, agrandando sus uñas en forma de espada empiezan a pelear. Él dando espadazos, ella esquivándolos, él da un salto al aire, la mujer hace la misma acción y empiezan a pelear en el aire.

La batalla seguía mientras Cloud seguía en el suelo destruido, llenando su corazón de odio hacia la mujer, sintiendo algo en su interior que empieza arder, su mirada cambia rotundamente a la misma mirada del ser que mató a su madre, llena de maldad y odio, de pronto empezó a transformarse en un demonio, Cloud da un salto hacia la mujer.

La mujer sorprendida porque el niño aparece al frente de ella, se da cuenta que no era el mismo niño de antes, tenía un aspecto demoniaco, la miraba llena con odio, su alma estaba muerta. El SOLDADO quedó impactado por el niño, y en su mente dice:

-¿Cómo...?, no puede ser, este poder es...

Cloud deja de mirar a la mujer, él desaparece sin dejar rastro, ella sorprendida empieza a mirar hacia todos lados, cuando de la nada aparece Cloud por detrás de ella, con voz demoniaca le dice:

-Hola, ¿me buscabas?

La mujer sorprendida se da vuelta, Cloud lanza un espadazo hacia ella, la mujer esquivándolo le dice:

-Insolente -sacando sus afiladas uñas para pelear.

Empiezan a pelear, Cloud daba espadazos, ella los esquivaba, y rápidamente lanzaba sus rayos hacia Cloud, él los esquivó a una gran velocidad. La mujer sorprendida dice:

-¿Cómo...?, no puede ser.

Cloud desaparece nuevamente, ella empieza a observar a su alrededor, no lo encuentra hasta que el aparece otra vez por detrás, pero esta vez toma el brazo de la mujer arrancándolo de cuajo, la mujer grita del dolor, Cloud entierra el brazo que desgarró en el abdomen de la mujer, ella sorprendida dice:

-No... puede... ser...-terminó de decir con dificultad, adolorida por el ataque.

Todos miraron sorprendidos por la escena, como la mujer caía al suelo y Cloud también caía desmayado, pero el SOLDADO de 1° Clase lo logra atrapar sosteniéndolo en los brazos, la mujer con su propio brazo enterrado en su abdomen, le salía sangre por la boca, ella estaba completamente herida, con dolor, dando una orden dice:

-¡Vámonos!

La mujer desaparece con su ejército de monstruos, el SOLDADO sorprendido por lo que había sucedido lleva a Cloud a una camilla en el camión, lo deja ahí y los paramédicos lo atienden mientras él se queda afuera esperando que le dicen, pero llega un soldado y le pregunta con confianza:

-Angeal, que piensas hacer con ese muchacho, el tiene células de JENOVA.

Angeal sabía muy bien lo que le pasaba a Cloud, pero no sabía el por qué, y eso lo iba averiguar, cruzándose de brazos dice:

-Lo voy a reclutar, voy hacer que se convierta en soldado.

El soldado sorprendido por la decisión de Angeal le dice:

-Como..., no puedes, es una amenaza.

Angeal sabía que era un riesgo, pero él lo iba a tomar, con decisión le dice:

-No importa, es un riesgo que tomaré.

Mientras hablaban los soldados, del camión sale un pequeño niño, de cabellos negro, ojos azules, tez blanca, poseía un traje de soldado, él se acerca donde se encontraba Angeal y el soldado. El pequeño toma una parte del uniforme de Angeal para llamar su atención y le dice:

-Papá, ¿qué pasó?

Angeal baja la mira hacia el pequeño y tomándole la cabeza con la mano le dice:

-Nada Zack, solo que ahora tendrás un nuevo compañero de entrenamiento.

Zack sorprendido le dice:

-Enserio... -haciendo una pausa- , voy a tener un compañero de entrenamiento, y... ¿dónde está?

El soldado sorprendido por lo que Angeal le había dicho al pequeño, se retira y deja que los dos hablaran solos, entonces el padre le dice a Zack:

-Si hijo, él está dentro del camión, acaba de perder la conciencia, así que está en rehabilitación.

Zack quedó confundido, pero no preguntó. Angeal da una orden a los soldados de subirse al camión, da media vuelta y se dirige al camión, el pequeño también. El camión parte, y se ve que se aleja en la carretera.

* * *

**Ending: Your best friend (Mai Kuraki)**

Pero yo se que siempre estas aguantando llorar

Hasta que ese pecho está por romperse

Aunque te hagas el fuerte al ver tus ojos

Enseguida me doy cuenta, eres mi amigo

Por eso puedes apoyarte en mi

Ese sentimiento si llega a mi

Está resonando en el fondo de tu pecho

Aunque no lo puedas decir en palabras

Conozco a tu corazón, estoy a tu lado

Aunque ahora estemos separados

Escucho la voz de tu pecho

Aunque no lo digas en palabras lo sé

Por siempre tú eres mi mejor amigo.


	4. Un paso adelante

Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo de mi fic, desde aquí en adelante me demoraré un poquito en subir capítulo debido a la escuela - aún así prometo subir lo más rápido posible c:

Espero que les guste el capítulo, y por favor R&R

* * *

opening: karma (bump of chiken)

Deje caer un pequeño trozo de cristal  
Y mientras intentaba atraparlo rompí otro más  
En el silencio del tiempo ya solo queda uno

Cuando un corazón empiece a latir,  
A gente es reticente a cortar los espacios  
para seguir protegiendo su corazón de ser robado

La mano que intentabas mantener limpia  
Ahora está llena de sangre  
Y antes que dudes de tus recuerdos  
Tus recuerdos duraran de ti

Definitivamente nos encontraremos  
Y señalaras el pulso que concuerda con tu voluntad  
Estamos justo aquí, siempre llamándote

Y cuando las desgastadas razones empiecen a tambalearse  
Entenderás el significado de tu existencia

Es el espejo que nos ciega a los dos  
Aquel que refleja todas nuestras acciones  
Las manos manchadas con sangre se sentirán unas a otras

Y entenderás todo esto  
Estamos justo aquí, cercano rozándonos entre nosotros  
Aparecimos en el transcurso de ese minuto de silencio

No olvides que siempre estamos llamándote  
desde el mis lado que ese pedazo de cristal  
definitivamente nos encontraremos  
Y cuando la cruz remplace aquellas razones que se hunden  
La promesa se habrá completado  
Y seremos uno...

* * *

Capitulo 4 "Un paso adelante"

Cloud fue llevado Gongaga por los SOLDADOS, al llegar ahí lo dejaron en la mansión Fair para examinarlo. Cuando terminaron de indagarlo lo llevaron a una habitación de la mansión, para que estuviera más cómodo.

Zack se encontraba entrenando en la parte trasera de la mansión con su espada de madera cuando por detrás de él escucha:

-No lo haces nada mal.

Zack da media vuelta, dándose cuenta que era su padre. Poniendo su espada en su hombro, sorprendido le dice:

- ¿Enserio?.

Angeal se sintió orgulloso de la mejoría de su hijo con la espada, tomando con su mano el cabello de Zack le dice:

-Si hijo, pero no vengo hablar de eso -haciendo una pausa, quitando la mano de la cabeza de Zack- vengo a decirte que el niño que encontramos, se encuentra mejor y ahora está en la habitación de huéspedes, por si quieres ir a verlo ya que va hacer tu nuevo compañero de entrenamiento, claro, si él acepta.

Zack tenía curiosidad de conocer al niño, pero él debía seguir entrenando, entonces le dice a su padre:

-Está bien papá, pero iré después de entrenar.

Angeal se sintió feliz por su pequeño y esbozando una sonrisa le dice:

-Está bien hijo, como tú quieras.

Su padre se retiró del lugar, Zack se quedó solo, entrenando bien duro por unas horas, decidió finalmente tomar un descanso luego de tan arduo trabajo, se recostó en la hierba con sus manos en su cabeza admirando el cielo por un rato hasta que escuchó una voz que lo asusta diciendo:

-¡Buh!

Zack rápidamente se levantó de la hierba, miró a su alrededor y se da cuenta de quién lo asustó era su mejor amiga Tifa, la pequeña con diversión le dice:

-Jajá, deberías haber visto tu cara, estabas muy asustado- termino de decir esbozando una sonrisa.

Zack se ruborizó, y poniendo una mano en su cabeza, mirando hacia un lado le dice:

-Bueno..., eso es mentira no me asuste.

Tifa ríe dulcemente poniendo su mano en su boca para disimular su risa, entonces le dice:

-Está bien, y ¿cómo te fue en tu primera misión?-bajando la mano de su rostro.

Zack empieza a contarle como le fue en su misión, detallando de como encontraron al chico, sentados la hierba, siguió platicándole los hechos. Al contarle todo, Tifa quedó sorprendida, ahora ella quería conocer al pequeño, entonces le dice:

-Zack, ¿podemos ir a verlo?.

Él se sorprende de que Tifa quisiera conocer al niño, después de pensar un poco, le dice:

-Está bien, vamos a conocerlo.

Los pequeños se levantan de la hierba y emprenden camino hacia la habitación de huéspedes, al llegar abren la puerta, entran y observan la habitación, se encontraba iluminada por la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana, el viento movía los visillos ligeramente, al seguir observando se dieron cuenta que en la cama se encontraba un niño, Tifa al verlo se dirige hacia él, dejando a Zack detrás. Ella se sienta en una silla al lado de la cama y empieza a observar al pequeño, tiernamente con sus manos empieza a acariciar el cabello del pequeño, luego lentamente le acaricia el rostro, Zack que se encontraba atrás se dio cuenta de que la pequeña había cambiado, a él jamás lo había mirado y tocado de esa forma, pero él no sabía que era, solo sabía que tenía otro trato. Tifa seguía observando al pequeño, ella sentía algo en el pecho que no sabía que era, algo que no se podía explicar con palabras y no sabía el porqué, el pequeño estaba dormido, ella con su mano seguía acariciando su rostro hasta que el pequeño empieza a susurrar:

-Mamá..., mamá..., hermana..., hermana... -el pequeño seguía susurrando- ¡hermana...!.

El pequeño se levantó bruscamente poniendo su mano a la mitad del rostro, Tifa se asustó y sacó su mano rápidamente para que él no se diera cuenta, el pequeño miró a su alrededor, vio a Zack y a Tifa, y les dice con agresividad:

-¿Quienes son ustedes?, ¿Que quieren?.

Zack y la menor se miraron mutuamente, y Zack dice con confusión:

-Nada, no queremos nada, solo veníamos a ver cómo te encontrabas.

Cloud se sintió confundido, lo miró y bajando su mano de su rostro le dice:

-Lo siento, fui muy agresivo.

Tifa lo miró con ternura y esbozando una sonrisa le dice:

-No importa, debes estar muy confundido, ¿Verdad?

Cloud miró a Tifa con confusión y siente algo familiar en ella, hacía recordarle a alguien pero no sabía a quién, Tifa seguía mirándolo con ternura, entonces Cloud les dice:

-¿Como se llaman?.

Zack lo mira y apuntando su pulgar hacia el mismo, dice:

-Mi nombre es Zack, Zack Fair.

Tifa lo mira y esbozando una sonrisa le dice:

-Mi nombre es Tifa. Tifa Lockhart, y ¿el tuyo?.

Cloud la mira nostálgicamente y le dice:

-Cloud, Cloud Strife.

Zack lo mira con curiosidad y dice:

-Bueno Cloud, que te sucedió ¿por que estabas en ese lugar con esos monstruos?.

Cloud mira sus manos con tristeza, al ver el gesto de Cloud, Tifa le dice con ternura, tomándole las manos y mirándolo a los ojos:

-Quizás te podemos ayudar.

Cloud la mira con tristeza y dice soltándole las manos:

-No, ya nadie me puede ayudar.

Zack nota la tristeza de él y tratando de animarlo le dice:

-Sabes Cloud, todo puede arreglarse, excepto la muerte.

Cloud con tristeza en su voz le dice:

-Siento que ese es mi problema, pero nose porque recuerdo nada.

Zack se da cuenta que cometió un error al decir eso, y dice:

-Lo siento, no sabía que ese era tu problema.

Tifa sentía rabia por el error de Zack, se preguntaba por qué siempre era tan torpe, Cloud interrumpe y dice:

-¿Dónde estoy?.

Tifa esbozando una sonrisa le dice:

-En Gongaga, y tú ¿De dónde eres?.

Cloud con nostalgia por su pasado dice:

-No lo sé, no lo recuerdo.

Tifa siente pena por Cloud, y tratando de animarlo le dice:

-Cloud, siento mucho lo que te haya pasado, tuvo que ser duro, ¿verdad?

Cloud levantándose de la cama va hacia la ventana, miró el hermoso paisaje y un recuerdo le viene a la mente.

-¿Quién está detrás de a ti ahora?- dijo Cloud mientras cubría los ojos de la pequeña.

Una pequeña con una sonrisa en el rostro indicando su felicidad le tomó las manos al extraño.

-¡Cloud! eres tú- dijo la menor mientras daba media vuelta para encarar a su hermano.

Cloud al recordar ese momento no sabía el porqué se le asomaba una delicada lagrima que recorría su mejilla, el recuerdo seguía avanzando en su mente...

- Mira Cloud, estas flores las he cortado especialmente para ti.

La pequeña, emocionada, le entrega las flores a Cloud y este sorprendido por el gesto las recibe con alegría.

-Estas son mis flores favoritas- dijo Cloud con una sonrisa en su rostro y con su mano en su cabeza.

La niña lo mira con ternura, sonriéndole le dice:

-Lo sé, por eso las escogí de tu árbol favorito

Cuando el recuerdo de Cloud terminó la lágrima seguía recorriendo su blanco rostro, en eso, un fuerte dolor de cabeza le invadió, haciéndolo caer de rodillas al suelo, tomando su rostro con su mano, sintió aún más confundido. Tifa y Zack lo observaron con nostalgia y preocupación, entonces Cloud dice:

-Me duele la cabeza, nose porque no recuerdo nada

Tifa acercándose le toma la mano y mirándolo a los ojos le dice:

-No te sientas solo, porque no lo estas, ahora nos tienes a nosotros, vamos a ser tus amigos, y seguirás adelante con tu vida, nosotros te ayudaremos a recordar quién eres-termino de decir esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Cloud la mira y ve en ella algo familiar, mira a Zack, él cual también le estaba sonriendo, y dice:

-Está bien, seguiré adelante con mi vida -haciendo una pequeña pausa miró hacia la ventana, mirando nuevamente a los niños- vamos a ser amigos.

Los tres niños ponen sus manos juntas y hacen el pacto de amistad.

Pasó un año del pacto de los niños, los tres se hicieron muy amigos, prácticamente podría decirse que eran como hermanos. Se reunían todos los días a jugar y a conversar de la vida, en ese entonces, no debían preocuparse de nada. Hasta que un día muere la madre de Tifa, Cloud y Zack la visitaban todo el tiempo en Nibelheim, ciudad natal de Tifa. Ella creía que su madre se encontraba en las montañas, así que decidió seguir el camino que conduce al cercano Monte Nibel.

Ella decidió ir sola, pero Cloud la siguió sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Al llegar a un puente con aspecto desvencijado, Cloud siente que es su deber detenerla y le dice:

-Tifa, espera, no vayas- estiró la mano para así tomar la mano de Tifa.

Tifa da media vuelta para mirar quien tomo su mano, entonces se da cuenta que era Cloud y con tristeza le dice soltándole la mano.

-Déjame, tengo que ir.

Cloud se da cuenta de la tristeza de su amiga, entonces le dice:

-No Tifa, es peligroso-termino de decir autoritariamente tomándole la mano nuevamente.

Ella se da vuelta mirando a Cloud con tristeza y le dice:

-¿Acaso me lo vas a impedir? ¿Cloud?, ¿Me vas a impedir ver a mi madre?

Cloud la mira a los ojos con ternura, sus manos sobre las de ella, siente que no puede impedir que su amiga vea a su madre, entonces le dice:

-No Tifa, no te lo voy a impedir, ve, si eso es lo que quieres, si te hace feliz, pero yo no me quedare aquí esperando para cuando vuelvas,iremos juntos y así podre protegerte.

Tifa lo mira con ternura y sintiendo una gran alegría en su interior esboza una delicada sonrisa y le dice:

-Gracias Cloud, está bien, acompáñame si eso es lo que quieres-haciendo una pequeña pausa, se acerca más a Cloud, Tifa se acercaba más y más con delicadeza hasta darle un beso en la mejilla, ella se aleja de él y Cloud se ruboriza, poniendo su mano en la mejilla besada, Tifa le suelta la mano y dirigiéndose al puente le dice casi en un susurro- Cloud, te quiero-continuo avanzando, esbozando una sonrisa.

Cloud la queda mirando sin reacción alguna, observando cómo se dirigía al puente, sintiendo una gran calidez en su interior, aunque no sabía que era, en un momento de descuido Tifa perdió el equilibrio en el puente de cuerda que conduce al Monte Nibel, en momento Cloud dice:

-¡Tifa!

Él corrió para salvarla, pero fue demasiado tarde, y ambos cayeron por el desfiladero.

Cloud sobrevivió al accidente sufriendo unos simples rasguños, pero Tifa estuvo en coma durante una semana. El padre de Tifa sostuvo que Cloud era el responsable del incidente, y su relación con Tifa permaneció distante. Cloud se culpó por la desgracia también y sintió que él había sido incapaz de salvar a Tifa debido a su propia debilidad. Zack trató de animar a Cloud pero no lo consiguió.

Pasaron cinco años desde la desgracia, ya los dos niños tenían trece años, era la edad en que debían unirse a los SOLDADO, Cloud aceptó unirse para probarse a sí mismo y a todos los demás que él era lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a Tifa.

Zack le avisó a Tifa que él y Cloud tenían que irse, Tifa decidió escapar de su casa para despedirse de sus amigos, viajó de Nibelheim a Gongoga para verlos, llegó un día antes de que ellos se fueran.

La noche cayó en el lugar, Tifa fue al pozo, y ve a Cloud sentado al lado de el, ella se dirige hacia él. Al llegar Cloud la mira sorprendido aún a la distancia en la que se encontraban y Tifa lo mira con ternura, saliéndole una pequeña lágrima de los ojos, Cloud se levanta de la piedra en la que estaba sentado, Tifa corrió a sus brazos, abrazándolo fuertemente, Cloud la aprieta fuerte entre sus brazos y la suelta diciendo:

-Tifa, que haces aquí -haciendo una pequeña pausa- no deberías estar en Nibelheim.

Tifa emocionada en su interior, esbozando una sonrisa le dice:

-Lo sé, pero quería verte, aunque sea por última vez, antes de que te vayas.

Cloud sorprendido por la respuesta de la chica, siente una felicidad dentro de él, porque ella estaba con él, mira a Tifa con ternura y le dice sentándose al lado del pozo:

-Te quería pedir perdón por no haberte protegido ese día, todo fue mi culpa -aunque su mirada estaba, se podía notar la tristeza que sentía, alzando su mano la llevó a su rostro- soy un inútil, ¿Cómo puedo serlo?

Ella siente pena por Cloud, lo mira sosteniendo una sonrisa en el rostro, tomándole las manos tiernamente le dice:

-No, tú no eres un inútil, fue mi error de ir, tú solo me acompañaste, me salvaste de la muerte.

Aunque sintiera tristeza por lo sucedido, soltándole las manos y poniéndose de pie le dice:

-Tifa, es mejor que te vayas -haciendo una pequeña pausa- o si no te puede suceder algo.

Tifa sorprendida por lo que Cloud le dice y poniéndose de pie con tristeza le dice:

-No Cloud, con la persona que más segura me siento es contigo, yo solo quiero permanecer a tu lado - haciendo una pequeña pausa mirando al piso, lo abraza de improvisto- y jamás volverme a separarde ti, porque no lo puedes entender.

Cloud sorprendido por lo que le dijo su amiga siente algo cálido en su interior, poniendo sus manos sobre las manos de Tifa que lo abrazaban, le dice:

-Está bien, pero -dándose vuelta para mirarla con ternura, tomándole firmemente las manos- te prometo que siempre, cuando tu más me necesites voy a estar allí para cuidarte y protegerte de cualquier cosa, siempre te protegeré Tifa -retirando una de sus manos de las de Tifa, las introduce en su bolsillo sacando así unas dagas de plata tendiéndoselas a ella- toma, con esto significa que siempre estaré a tu lado, cuídalas por mi.

Tifa sorprendida sentía tanta alegría en su interior que salta abrazar a Cloud, él también la abraza y Tifa le dice:

-Claro Cloud, las cuidaré pensando en ti, que volverás por ellas, cuando vuelvas, te volveré a ver y con esto es nuestra promesa de que tu estarás siempre cuando yo más lo necesite, y yo lo estaré cuando más me necesites Cloud, así lo dejamos pactado.

Tifa lo mira con dulzura y Cloud de la misma manera, hasta que a él le vino un recuerdo a su mente:

Veía una niña a su lado, pero no sabía quién era, aquella niña le entregaba una cajita, él la observaba y le dice:

-¿Qué es esto?

La niña esbozaba una sonrisa y le decía:

-Estas son cadenas que yo hice para los dos tu una y yo la otra, así siempre estaremos juntos y si nos pasara algo siempre nos acordaremos uno del otro, con esto hacemos una promesa.

Cloud sentía que las emociones se le revolvían en su interior y mirando hacia el atardecer le dice:

- Yo te prometo que siempre vamos a estar juntos, nunca te va a pasar algo estando a mi lado- pausando para tomarle las manos, mirándola a los ojos sigue diciendo- jamás nos separaremos, porque yo siempre te voy a proteger a ti y a nuestra madre.

La niña sentía un júbilo tan profundo en su interior y le dice:

-¿Enserio siempre vas a estar a mi lado? entonces toma:

La menor tomó la mano de Cloud y colocó la cadena de flores, colocando a la vez la suya en su mano y le dice:

-Mira hermano, esto es nuestra promesa, de que yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado y tú en el mío, con esta cadena lo dejamos pactado.

Cloud terminó de recordar, cayendo en los brazos de Tifa, ella sorprendida y preocupada le dice:

-Cloud, ¿estás bien?

Cloud se repone, se sentía confundido, se preguntaba quién era la niña de sus recuerdos, pero lo único que podía ver de ella era su cabello castaño amarrado en una cola, sentía las manos cálidas de la pequeña. Pero no recordaba quien era ni tampoco le podía ver el rostro, con duda en su interior le dice a Tifa:

-No es nada, solo me dolió un poco la cabeza, debe ser porque estoy cansado, mejor te voy a dejar a tu casa y luego voy a ir a descansar, ¿dónde estás viviendo?

Tifa preocupada por él , le dice esbozando una sonrisa:

-No te preocupes por mí, solo vete a descansar, mañana nos veremos antes de que te vayas.

Cloud se sintió preocupado por ella, le iba a decir algo pero ella lo interrumpe dándole un beso en la mejilla y alejándose le dice:

-Adiós Cloud, nos veremos mañana -termino de decir despidiéndose con un gesto de su mano.

Cloud pone su mano en la mejilla recién besada ruborizándose y viendo como Tifa se alejaba. Pero el no podía parar de pensar en los recuerdos que había tenido hasta ahora, introduce su mano en su bolsillo, saca una cajita, la abre y suena una melodía que no sabía por qué le traía tanta nostalgia al escucharla. Se quedó bajo la oscuridad de la noche, sentado al lado del pozo, corría una brisa diferente, veía las estrellas en el cielo, perdido en ellas y en la melodía, hasta que apareció una estrella fugaz en medio del cielo, Cloud sentía tristeza pero no sabía el por qué, se levanta del pozo, guarda la cajita en su bolsillo y se va.

Al día siguiente Cloud y Zack tenían que irse a ser soldados, los vino a buscar un camión de SOLDADO. Justo en ese momento llega Tifa a despedirse, cuando aparece Zack detrás de ella y le dice:

-Tifa, ¿qué haces aquí?

Tifa se sentía feliz por ver a Zack y mostrándole una sonrisa le dice:

-Venía despedirme, de ti y Cloud.

Zack rebosaba alegría por ver a su mejor amiga y le muestra una sonrisa, Tifa le pregunta a Zack:

-Y... ¿ahora te vas a convertir en soldado?

Zack apuntándose hacia si mismo con su pulgar le dice con alegría:

-Claro me convertiré en SOLDADO de 1° Clase, y después en un héroe.

Tifa se ríe dulcemente, Zack se ruboriza y volteando su mirada le dice:

-No te rías, algún día lo seré.

Tifa termina de reír dulcemente se sentía alegre por su amigo y esbozando una sonrisa le dice:

-No lo dudo, se que serás un héroe -haciendo una pausa, ve que Zack le sonríe- Zack, después de que te conviertas en soldado nos volveremos a ver ¿cierto?

Zack sorprendido por lo que le dice su amiga con una sonrisa le dice:

-Claro, nos volveremos a ver.

Tifa con tristeza lo abraza, sorprendido por el gesto de su amiga, la recibe en sus brazos. Se quedan un buen tiempo así hasta que Zack le dice:

-Tifa no te preocupes, yo volveré y seguiremos juntos como hermanos que somos.

Tifa con lagrimas en los ojos le dice con tristeza:

-Está bien, como hermanos.

Cuando en eso suena la bocina del camión, ya era hora de marcharse. Zack suelta a Tifa de sus brazos y se dirige al camión, pero antes de subirse se da media vuelta y mira a Tifa a la distancia, con nostalgia, le esboza una sonrisa y realizando un gesto con su mano le dice:

-Adiós Tifa, nos volveremos a ver, te lo prometo.

Tifa también se despide con un gesto de su mano, ve como él entra al camión. Detrás de ella aparece Cloud corriendo para subirse al camión, ve a Tifa y de la distancia le dice:

-Hasta pronto Tifa.

Cloud también entra en el camión. Tifa siente la brisa que corría en ese momento, la cual movía los pétalos de las flores, ya estaba atardeciendo, el sol ya mostraba los últimos rayos, ve como el camión se pierde en el horizonte. Tifa sintió una alegría por sus amigos que iban a convertirse en soldado. Ella sentía que se había ganado un hermano mayor y uno quizás más que hermano.

* * *

**Ending: Your best friend (Mai Kuraki)**

Pero yo se que siempre estas aguantando llorar

Hasta que ese pecho está por romperse

Aunque te hagas el fuerte al ver tus ojos

Enseguida me doy cuenta, eres mi amigo

Por eso puedes apoyarte en mi

Ese sentimiento si llega a mi

Está resonando en el fondo de tu pecho

Aunque no lo puedas decir en palabras

Conozco a tu corazón, estoy a tu lado

Aunque ahora estemos separados

Escucho la voz de tu pecho

Aunque no lo digas en palabras lo sé

Por siempre tú eres mi mejor amigo.


End file.
